


The world does not stop

by writingissues



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: Some days harder than others when you're grieving someone.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	The world does not stop

**Author's Note:**

> I relate a lot to Tohru's grief for her mother especially in the last year since I lost someone very close to me so I wanted to explore it just a little and I hope I was able to give it the justification it deserves.

Sometimes you have bad days. 

Some days are worse than the others, sometimes it is a little harder to get of bed and act like everything is fine. Sometimes it feels like you're the only one like this so much that you want to scream into your pillow until your throat is raw and sore and every bad feeling and memory is gone. But you don't. You get up while taking a deep breath and continue on. 

Even Tohru Honda has such days. 

She had woken up much earlier than usual that day but she didn't move at first. Her brown eyes staring up into the ceiling like she was looking for the answers to the questions she even refused to ask herself. It was going to be one of those days she knew but she had to continue on.  
Because it really was just a normal day now. 

Slowly and surely, she began to move even as her body cried out to stay a little longer in the warmth of the blankets, just a little more to not think about anything or anyone in that moment. 

But Tohru, in her mind, did not have the luxury to even entertain the thought itself. 

So, she got up and go dressed and walked down those stairs like she did every day with a smile on her face as she began to think about what to make for breakfast, something everyone would like and enjoy. But she stopped when she reached the kitchen giving a small yelp of surprise to see someone standing in front of the refrigerator and they were drinking from the carton of milk. But now he had stopped and looked at her curiously. 

It was Kyo. 

"Kyo-kun!" she exclaimed a hand on her chest to settle her startled heart with a laugh. She smiled exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was even holding in that moment. It seemed to happen a lot when she was around him but like many things lately Tohru didn't think about it, there were more important things to think about otherwise. "I thought maybe I beat you this morning." she continued walking closer to him as he stepped aside to allow her access to the refrigerator. 

It had become a ritual between them to hang out in the early morning as everyone else since they were the ones that usually woke up first for various reasons. Tohru to start cooking for the day and Kyo for his morning jogging session. It warmed her heart slightly she had to admit having these moments alone with just him, even if it was tinged with sadness that she also refused to acknowledge why in that moment. 

There would always be time later, right? 

Tohru moved around the kitchen humming slightly to herself as she ignored the tiredness that started to seem on the edges of her mind. While this happened, she didn't notice the orange colored eyes following her around the room, his brows knitted together as his mouth formed a firm line. 

"Are you sick or somethin'?" he finally spoke asking her a question with such a casual voice it was like he asked about the weather, he then moved to where the table was and sat down but he did it so his body was turned towards the kitchen and those deep orange eyes bore into her. 

She sometimes hated how it seemed like he could see everything about her but at the same time she also felt more at ease around him because of that. It was strange.  
Tohru had stopped cutting the vegetables up and turned towards him her eyes wide in surprise and she opened her mouth as the corners of her lips turned up slightly to tell him as she told everyone, that she was okay no need to worry about her and that she was sorry she gave him such an impression. But maybe it was how he stared at her or maybe it was the fact she could always open up to him but she turned her eyes away her own mouth tightening into a thin line as words scrambled in her head. 

She wasn't sick. 

It was her mother's birthday. 

Why wouldn't those words leave her mouth? It would be so easy to just say them. She glanced at him quickly before turning all the way facing him and walking over to sit where she usually did at the table. 

Breakfast could wait. 

She stared down at the wooden table the words resting on her tongue that it physically felt too heavy to even move. 

"Tohru?" he spoke concern etching his face when she glanced up and without even thinking about it, she blurted it out. 

"It's mom's birthday." she said quickly and quietly. Swallowing she wondered why for a moment he always seemed to stiffen when she mentioned her mother. But she just always considered it her imagination because what else could it be. "And," she felt herself continuing, "It just feels a little harder today." she finally said her eyes looking away feeling shame for showing weakness. She promised herself to only share the happy memories of her mother, that everything else would be tightly closed away.  
It was now a regular day. A day without meaning. 

"What did you two do together?" his voice low and deep (when did it become so deep; she wonders) when she looks up at him his eyes shining in that way of his that makes it a little harder to breathe in the moment. She swallowed and smiled at him it was small and not the usual one she wore but it was more like relief to be able to share it (because really she didn't want anyone to know she still felt awkward since the summer bringing her up to the others but it was different with Kyo, why?). 

"Well..." she began as her heart started to beat faster like it always did when she told her stories about her mother, because in those moments it felt that things didn't change and that any minuet her mother would but in with her own details always making everything so much more lively and interesting. "I would start the day off by making her breakfast and what she took for lunch." she felt warm as she started to lose herself in the memories wondering what to choose because each year was always so different but one memory that seemed to stick out was the last one they spent together. "Her last birthday." the words felt heavy on her tongue as she continued to speak, "We spent the day together shopping. It was very quiet just me and her and I think that was my favorite. It was fun being with Uo-chan and Hana-chan but...." she stopped her eyes glazed slightly as tried to find the words. 

There really were no words to really describe what it felt like being with her mother, how important she was to her. 

She shuddered slightly looking up seeing his face looking concerned but he waited on her, no pushing or prodding, her face felt hot as embarrassment filled her chest.  
"I apologize!" her hands covered her face for a moment before standing up, "I'm sorry that got..." she stopped her back towards him and she looked over at her shoulder slightly their eyes connecting. "Thank you." 

Kyo blinked in surprise because he was ready to get up and go to her but stopped as the blush on his own face grew and looked away.  
"Of course." 

Tohru smiled and continued back to her work in the kitchen she spent a little too much time talking but in reality, she wasn't that sorry about it. It felt nice to get it off her chest in that moment. 

Because no matter what it would always be a special day to her.


End file.
